Jorus Sabaoth
Jorus C'baoth was a male Human who served as Jedi Master during the last days of the Galactic Republic. Like fellow Master and friend Jard Dooku, C'baoth was arrogantly sure of his own skills and talents, believed himself to be a peerless warrior and philosopher, and viewed non-Force users as inferior. He was the main proponent of the Outbound Flight project, which he envisioned as being the precursor to the discovery of unknown species who could be taught the ways of the Jedi. However, Outbound Flight, was ultimately doomed by his arrogance and events outside of his control. With the failure of his vision and the destruction of Outbound Flight at the hands of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force led by Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, they crash landed on the planet, Arda, with only C'baoth, and fifty-seven colonists, whom Jorus C'baoth imprisoned in the core, managing to survive. Biography Early Life Born on the planet Bortras in the Reithcas sector, Jorus showed much potential and was eventually selected for training in the Force. At the age of seventeen he attended the Mirnic University, and upon his graduation he traveled to the Jedi Training Center on Kamparas to continue his instruction in the ways of the Force. After training on Kamparas for two years, an unknown Jedi Master took him on as a private student. Two more years of training would see C'baoth attain the rank of Jedi Knight, and twelve years later C'baoth claimed for himself the status of Jedi Master, a claim that was not disputed. Jorus C'baoth was a firm supporter of the Galactic Republic, and served it well in a number of ways, most notably as a negotiator and mediator for many of the galaxy's racially-charged conflicts. C'baoth served as part of a demilitarization group stationed on Ando, and was a member of the Senate Interspecies Advisory Committee, known as SIAC. He helped Jedi Master Tra's M'ins mediate the Duinuogwuin-Gotal conflict. As Jedi Watchman of the sector, he also mediated the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention, where he requested that the House of Organa and House of Antilles join together in an arranged marriage. During this time, he was appointed as the ambassador-at-large to the Xappyh sector. Quite notably, C'baoth was also the personal adviser of an ambitious Senator from Naboo, Dantius Palpatine. He took a female Human named Lorana Jinzler as his Padawan to train and she was knighted shortly before the departure of the Outbound Flight, which C'baoth forced her to board. C'baoth's attitude that Jedi were superior to non-Force users disturbed Jinzler, but she was too timid to confront him or say anything to address the issue. Personality and traits Jorus C'baoth was a very talented and gifted Jedi. It was known early on, even when Jorus was just a young child, that he was powerful in the Force. His skill with the Force eventually culminated in an act which very few Jedi Knights dared to do: Jorus believed that he had moved beyond the talents of being a Knight, and therefore promoted himself to the rank of Jedi Master. Even though his promotion was self-imposed, it was a claim that no one objected to. C'baoth was known to have believed that the Jedi were above normal non-Force users and therefore had the right-to-rule. His attitude of superiority caused several Jedi to be disturbed by his views, including his own Padawan Lorana Jinzler, to whom he was especially brutal, considering he was her Jedi Master. However, due to his abrupt and often harsh attitude, it was a trait that very few individuals dared bring to C'baoth's attention. He was also extremely arrogant in his dealings, not only with non-Force users, but also with his fellow Jedi. His arrogance, combined with his often severe attitude, divided many Jedi on their stance of the Jedi Master. Some believed that he was a model example of what it meant to be a Jedi, while others disagreed with his methods and instead chose to remain wary of him and his views. C'baoth was one of those few Jedi Masters who had taken a great admiration to Anakin Skywalker, as the boy was to him in return. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members